Charaen
These companions have a most interesting history; they first arrived in these lands several seasons ago. As not many creatures pose a threat to charaens, they spread throughout brooks and streams at a rapid rate, causing much concern. To deal with the issue, the magi took it upon themselves to slow the advance of the charaen. Now, these fish are only seen in the waters around the castle, and no longer threaten native fish. Many magi took the charaen as companions, though there was no evidence of them possessing magical powers. Indeed, no one would ever have thought charaens magical, until someone carelessly dropped a bit of parchment into a stream. When the paper was retrieved, a strange green map was printed on it. Confused, the magi searched the water thoroughly, but only discovered a lone charaen lurking nearby, which snapped angrily at being disturbed. After some study, it became obvious that the charaen was the one who had created the map, which was a precise depiction of surrounding rivers and brooks. These companions have most powerful memories, and are able to recall every moment of their travels. This information was not of much use, as these waters are already well known, but when a harsh spring storm hit, it became very valuable. The fish informed their magi of a huge approaching flood, which could have been devastating to many. Magi sprang into action, evacuating villages and moving herds out of the way of floods. If not for the help of the charaen, lives may very well have been lost. Egg This damp gray egg is slippery and difficult to hold onto. Hatchling Although their primary concern is finding food, charaen hatchlings find time to play, as well. Their games are strange versions of catch-me-if-you-can, with the losers tossed roughly against rocks. Despite these harsh fights, charaens are resilient creatures, adept at dodging and hiding when necessary. While charaen hatchlings are unkind to one another, they are friendly enough towards their magi, swimming to the surface to greet them. Adult Once fully grown, there is not much a charaen companion need fear. Should any predator attack from the shores, a charaen fights back most effectively, by lashing out with its long tail and slipping away. Young charaens are more vulnerable to attack, but use their wits to protect themselves by hiding in one of the thousands of hidden crevices they know of. Some say these fish are able to memorize every pebble and blade of grass they pass. Though this cannot be proven, it's certainly true that the older a charaen is, the more difficult it is to find. The oldest charaens can go for years without being seen by humans if they so desire, though they willingly appear to their magi. Most magi who have charaens as companions enjoy the water, and swim often to socialize with their creatures. It is difficult to befriend a charaen, but once one has, they remain so for as long as the fish lives. These fish possess lifespans of half a century long, a short time compared to other companions. It takes a charaen hatchling five years to reach adulthood, at which point it has reached it's full size. Once a charaen hatchling is several arm's lengths long, it is able to produce offspring. Adults take no part in raising their young, but will tolerate being followed by hatchlings eager to learn. Before they were made companions, only the strongest adult charaens survived, as these companions care only for themselves when in the wild. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information * No. 316 * Obtained from the Pond. * Released: June 20, 2012 * Artists: Xenomorph, Lazuli * Description: Damien * Trivia: They were also known as Snakeheads. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Pond-born Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Fish Category:Water